Double Stalker
by Razen Arclight
Summary: Portgas D. Ace, selaku pelaku utama perencanaan, tidak pakai ganti fokus, membetulkan letak kupluk. Air muka jauh dari ketentraman, gelisah bukan mau buang hajat. Kepala Sabo tepat dibawah dagu. Sama-sama bermuka masam mengumbar murah kedongkolan. Request by Minami Koichi.


_**Story By:**_ **Razen Bekantan Hijau** _ **.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Eiichiro Oda**_

 _ **Rate: T**_

 _ **Genre: Family/Drama/Friend-Ship/Humor/Parody.**_

 _ **Side Pair: LawLu**_

 _ **Main Chara: Ace, Sabo, Corazon.**_

 _ **Warning: Maybe-OOC, some mistakes EYD, AU, Sho-Ai , typo.**_

 _ **A/N: I own nothing from this fic, just for fun and made by request from Minami Koichi.**_

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **Double Stalker**_

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

"Ace, kuplukmu miring."

Portgas D. Ace, selaku pelaku utama perencanaan, tidak pakai ganti fokus, membetulkan letak kupluk. Air muka jauh dari ketentraman, gelisah bukan mau buang hajat.

Kepala Sabo tepat dibawah dagu. Sama-sama bermuka masam mengumbar murah kedongkolan. Tengkuk warga sipil merinding, menyesal dari lubuk hati yang terdalam iseng melihat muka dua bersaudara.

Ujung kuku menggores dinding, garis panjang samar tercipta. Bukan dinding yang punya salah, itu bentuk kekesalan seorang Sabo menonton aksi dua sejoli dua puluh kaki di depan mata.

Ratusan kali Sabo menepis tangan Ace, menghalangi niat acung jari tengah. Betapalah gatal tangan Ace, hendak meremas sesuatu hingga hancur lebur. Menguliti rambut jamur adik resmi Sabo pun sudi.

(Ada penyesalan tersendiri membiarkan titisan idiot pongah masih ongkang-ongkang kaki.)

Tapi topik utama hari ini bukan adik sah, melainkan yang tidak resmi namun paling disayang dari lubuk hati terdalam.

Terkutuklah akuan Luffy tadi pagi. Berteriak heboh menyentak gendang telinga.

"Ace! Sabo! Hari ini aku tak ikut ke _game_ _center_! Torao janji traktir es krim!"

Ditoel setan, dua orang kakak gagal beriman di pagi suci.

Sabo salah menuang susu. Wastafel kena tumpah laktosa. Mubazir.

Jidat lebar Ace kejedot tiang rumah. Kebetulan ada Marco, baik hati menahan Luffy. Sebagai seorang adik, katanya yang harus dikhawatirkan bukan lecet sang kakak, tapi tiangnya.

"Darah Ace, 'kan, najis-najis gimana gitu. Tiang suci malah dikotori."

Jadilah jejer urut daftar hari ini diganti aksi mengekor adik tercinta bertajuk Kesucian Luffy Milik Ace dan Sabo.

Mereka saja masih tunda-tunda aksi bergesek ria sejak zaman getok-getokan pakai boneka peri! Masa iya mau dilangkahi makhluk jahanam?!

Terang saja komplain. Hidung belang mencium semerbak wangi skandal. Siapa yang tahu ada udang di balik batu? Alasannya saja traktir, barangkali macam-macamnya di kemudian.

Tidak akan Ace dan Sabo biarkan adik tersayang dilecehi.

Ingin hati mengumpat, namun niat lekas diurungkan. Kasih sayang Luffy tidak boleh berevolusi menjadi benci jika mereka salah langkah.

Kening diurut. Belum hilang urat kekesalan kendati kawan sekelas sudah dicukur paksa rambut nanasnya. Paras dua lelaki berwajah tampan ternodai raut kecut.

Dua pasang mata jelalatan ke satu orang, beruntung sosok sang adik tak susah dicari.

Sementara di depan, tidak sadar dua kakak di balik pot bunga, Luffy mengulum krim beku. Bias bahagia melingkupi seluruh muka.

"Ah~ enak~ tambah lagi!"

Ini mangkuk kelima. Heran Monkey D. Luffy tidak pusing mengosumsi makanan dingin atau mulas-mulas. Perut karet memang beda, ya.

Law duduk di depan Luffy. Kalem mengamati sambil main _aiped_.

"Xixixixi~!"

Luffy makan dengan senang. Buah stroberi dikunyah khidmat. Parfait lezat dinikmati sepenuh hati.

Sebelah alis Law terangkat.

"Mugiwara-ya, ada krim di pipimu."

"Hm?"

Lidah menjilati bibir.

"Bukan di situ." Tangan kanan dibawa naik. Jempol mencolek krim cair. "Jorok, makan tidak beraturan."

Katanya begitu, ujungnya menjilat ibu jari.

Belah bibir mengerucut. Tidak lama, sekejap saja Luffy sudah nyengir tanpa dosa. "Bhuuuu~ biarin! Asal enak, ya, makan saja! Makan harus dinikmati!"

Dengus geli mengudara.

"Ya, ya, habiskan sana."

Melongo.

Salah satunya tertohok.

Bibir terbelah. Kedua abang protektif menganga. Jeda lima detik sebelum sepuluh kata bermakna jahanam dilepas brutal.

"Kurang ajar."

"Terlalu."

Senyum sinis menghias muka ganteng. Gagal paham kenapa insting Luffy tidak bekerja. Itu titisan jin _sekuhara_ wajib dibegal, Adek! Jangan tertipu kasih sayang muna

Lihat betapa menyebalkan pemandangan manis di depan mata. Seperti ada aura bunga-bunga. Bukan terserang diabetes, mereka malah darah tinggi. Iris gulita menyalang paling sengit.

Sabo menjepret pakai aplikasi G-66, bukti untuk sidang. Bibir menukik tajam bak gunung fuji, menahan diri, kekerenan bisa berkurang jika acung jari tengah.

Urat berisi amarah makin panjang dan tebal.

"Law kurang _gentle_. Kurang keren. Jadi tidak romantis. Ck, ck, dasar anak muda."

Hah?

Komentar orang asing menyentuh gendang telinga, atensi berpindah pada sumber penyebut nama lelaki jahanam.

Manik gelap dua pasang memutar kepala, atensi berganti ke ...

...

...

... _Make up_ ala badut? _Check_. Laki-laki? _Check_.

... siapa ini?

Ace terperangah mendapati makhluk jejadian berpakaian kasual tapi berwajah fantastis tidak etis, mengapa pula bak habis jadi kanvas lukis abstrak?

Apalagi Sabo, salah fokus ke topi ala detektif di kepala bapak-bapak menor. Dan kenapa dia memesan seloyang penuh pai biwa bersamaan kentang tumbuk?

"Sabo, tampar aku."

Plak!

Nyeri tamparan tidak melenyapkan latar adik kesayangan tengah bermesraan, sekarang diperparah laki-laki bermuka konyol bak zombie disko. Mata Om-Om itu berpendar aneh, mengamati Luffy dari ujung kaki sampai senyum lebar tiada tara.

Napas terasa dicuri.

Jangan-jangan ... PEDOFIL?

OMG! Ada _hentai_ lepas dari kurungan! Panggil petugas berwajib!

Ace nyaris terjungkal berkat pemikiran sendiri.

Pupil Sabo dan Ace gamang menyalang sebelum tersulut semangat api. Niat tulus tercipta. Misi bertambah satu. Dalam benak, keyakinan mereka saling menyatu.

Kemanisan Luffy masuk jalur apatis, tidak heran bila ada tante-tante pedo atau om-om hidung belang yang hanyut tenggelam lewat sosoknya yang begitu indah.

Jari tengah Ace dihunus ke langit. "Heh! Dewa betul-betul menguji kesabaranku. _Bring it on!_ Kesucian Luffy tidak akan tergoyah. Oi, Sabo, bersiap untuk rencana perang."

Disambut anggukan.

"Tentu. Mataku telah dibukakan. Maaf aku lama sadarnya, Ace." Menangis darah imajiner, lipatan celana di bagian lutut diremas kuat-kuat.

Sabo kini sadar.

Bila rasa frustasi menyangkal semakin tinggi, malah merangsang ketertarikan. Sabo tak akan denial lagi. Ace tidak hiperbola bahwa harta Luffy diperebutkan. Lengah sedikit saja, apa jadi pada sang adik?

Api kecemburuan disiram bensin ketidakterimaan. Rahang mengeras. Urat menebal. Lengan disinsing. Otot hasil kencan di _gym_ berkedut siap menyalur tinju.

Kesalahpahaman kian membesar.

Tidak lagi fokus pada adik, misi baru naik ke permukaan. Terketik dalam bentuk alfabet kapital, terpajang di seluruh sudut otak.

Basmi Pedo Jahanam.

Luffy Milik Kami!

Langkah berdegum bak titan. Dada membusung laksana peraga biaragawan perkasa. Kulit jidat mengernyit permanen. Aura psikopat menciut preman kampung.

Dua pejantan jones bermuka bengis. Napsu membunuh tidak bisa direalisasikan. Ini bukan tindak berdosa, namun mereka tak ragu bila harus mengurangi pahala.

Karena menggumam sumpah serapah terbukti tidak mempan menetralkan panasnya kepala.

Ini demi sang adik!

Nampaknya target tidak menyadari panas membara, fokus pada Law dan Luffy dengan mulut penuh keju.

Sabo bersidekap. Tangan Ace terkepal.

Sebelah kiri paras Ace tertutup bayangan, sama halnya sisi kanan wajah Sabo. Bintik putih berkilat bengis disertai gemeretak seringai. Merah api berubah hitam penuh murka, lebih jelek dari beludru angkasa.

Kerutan kusut bertajuk niatan busuk makin tercetak jelas, memanjang ke leher dan tangan.

Gagasan paling baik bagi waiter dan pengunjung adalah jaga jarak. Tidak boleh muncul niat mendekat, barang iseng semata. Nyawa tak seharusnya terbuang sia-sia oleh sebab mengusik jiwa yang cemburu buta.

Tidak menutup adanya beberapa orang lugu berpikir, alangkah malangnya laki-laki pemesan pai itu, dia akan mati oleh serangan tanpa sebab.

Selang lama berdiam, Ace mengangkat tangan, siap menjambak keji.

"Oh!"

Terkesiap. Ace dan Sabo berdiri waspada.

Ada apa? Apa orang ini sadar mereka berdiri di belakangnya?

"Bagus, Law! Itulah seorang _seme_ sejati! Menantuku harus lebih perhatian pada lakinya!"

Hah?

Koar api disembur angin heran. Kelereng dua perjaka dialih fokus pada sosok adik.

HAAA—!

 _OH._

 _MY._

 _FUCK_ —GARP.

Rambut laksana mencuat dialiri listrik 1000 _watt_. Ace termuntah darah imajiner. Jantung Sabo tertusuk belati.

"Aaaam~~" Luffy tertawa-tawa, riang mencabut sendok es krim keluar dari mulut Law.

Memaling wajah serta bertopang dagu. Karbon dioksida dibuang dalam satu hembusan. Law membersihkan sisa krim di bibir.

"Terlalu manis."

Otak penonton soak. Telinga kedua kakak berdengung. Urat sabar putus.

Geram.

Otak tak lagi mampu berpikir rasional.

APA?

KURANG AJAR.

DASAR MAKHLUK TIDAK TAHU DIUNTUNG.

SOMBONG SEKALI.

" _Fuck_! Laki-laki jahanam! Beraninya cari-cari kesempatan!"

"TERONG(?) BANGSAT!"

Ace selaku provokasi, menggulung lengan baju sampai ketiak. Jari-jari Sabo bergemeretak, tangan diremat penuh emosi, termakan cemburu.

Terlalu manis katanya?

Angkuh sekali! Mereka saja tidak pernah disuapi! Bahkan masuk daftar impian tersembunyi seorang kakak! Dasar tidak tahu diri! Jangan harap restu akan turun!

Keparat.

"Hei, Anak Muda."

Atensi disentak. Penyebab tak lain dan tak bukan ialah target anomali. Entah kapan lelaki ini menghadap Ace dan Sabo.

Sadar diri, kakak-kakak Luffy berdiri waspada.

"Kalian."

Telunjuknya terangkat.

"Penguntit pedekate anak asuhku, ya?"

...

...

...

... Hah?

Apa katanya?

Berwajah serius tampang norak, laki-laki itu bersidekap. "Kudengar kalian berkata tidak sopan tentang putra asuhku."

Pending.

Sabo dan Ace saling pandang.

Putra?

Telunjuk mundur teratur, ibu jari lari ke belakang menunjuk Trafalgar Law. "Hmp, dia anak asuhku. Hai, anak-anak muda, mau cari masalah dengan putraku?"

Oh.

Belum Sabo merespon lebih lanjut, Ace selaku provokasi tak berbudi lebih dulu bereaksi. Dagu diangkat. Netra gulita memancar binar angkuh.

Baru Sabo akan membuka mulut, saudaranya lebih cepat membelah bibir.

"Ada masalah, hai kau, Pak Tua?"

Berkat enam kata tidak kenal tata krama, rasionalis Sabo kembali. Phew! Nyaris saja jadi kriminal dihasut Ace!

 _But_ —

Bibir Sabo terkatup. Dua detik kemudian, memandang skeptis wajah pongah Ace. Sial, mulut Ace tidak ada sopan-sopannya, belum apa-apa langsung mencemooh.

Namun, pria di depan Ace tak gentar.

"Diam saja di sini. Aku tak tahu siapa kalian, tapi tak akan kubiarkan Law kehilangan calon menantuku."

Otak konslet.

Alis berkerut. Lenyap senyum pongah Ace.

Apa katanya tadi?

Menantu?

Karena tidak mungkin diam tak berkedip dan bermulut termangu, Ace cepat membalas serangan.

"Kami kakak Luffy." Sang adik ditunjuk sebelum dialih ke teman makan Luffy. "Dia anakmu, Pak Tua? Telah dikonfirmasi bahwa putramu adalah bakteri jahanam, ancaman penoda kepolosan Luffy!"

Konfirmasi dari Hong Kong!

Entah sama-sama bego atau tingkah Ace terlalu menyebar tendangan akal sehat. Laki-laki itu terprovokasi, bangkit dari kursi.

"Oh, wahai makhluk-makhluk penghambat kisah cinta, namaku Corazon." Kedip satu kali. "Langkahi mayatku jika hendak menghalangi jalan cinta Law menggaet gebetannya sebagai istri!"

Dua kata terakhir terdengar serba salah di telinga Ace, makin memicu ketidakterimaan, amarah tersulut lagi.

Termakan wabah salah paham, Sabo ikut-ikutan dongkol.

"Apa? Luffy adikku selalu berpotensi meledakkan dapur! Jelas walau manis berapron, Luffy tak cocok jadi bini orang!"

Sesama orang ngotot, Corazon balas tak mau kalah.

"Anak muda! Buka mata hatimu! Dilihat dari sisi mana juga jelas Law lebih jantan! Memang adikmu bisa bermuka cakep?"

"Bapak tahu, adik kami walau kurus begitu-begitu sudah berotot! Cuma agak kerempeng saja jadi tidak kelihatan!" Sabo kukuh membantu.

"Jangan hiperbolis, Nak! Inilah mengapa aku tidak sreg sama anak muda zaman sekarang!"

"Enak saja!"

"Ehem!"

"Ace? Sabo? Tidak latihan basket?"

Emosi disapu deheman jengkel dan teguran inosen. Dua pemuda dan satu bapak-bapak lupa kegiatan awal.

 _Blank_ mendadak. Tiga orang melarikan atensi ke samping.

Trafalgar Law memicingkan mata. Melipat tangan. Dagu diangkat. Luffy di belakang. Memegang mangkuk es krim, penasaran kenapa dua kakaknya adu mulut dengan pria asing.

"Ups."

Pulang-pulang, Luffy bahagia dapat 10 bungkus ayam. Kedua kakak merelakan hati patungan beli, tapi bahagia dapat peluk erat.

Lantai ruang tengah, Corazon duduk manis disidang Trafalgar Law, seenaknya mengaku-ngaku bapak-bapakan.

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **The End**_

 _ **xXx**_


End file.
